Smile
by Emina-shii
Summary: The young Frey is teaching his new bodyguard to smile.


Suikoden V: The smile

Disclaimer: I do not own Suikoden and its characters.

Author's note: This is my second fic. I was inspired by one of the chapter in one of my favorite Fics. This happened during the time Lyon was taken orphaned by Ferid. A one shot fic. Enjoy.

It was a normal bright day at the Sun palace with its Guards and servants are busy doing their usual duties and have little time for a break even the Queen's knight are active. They are working hard to track down the Nether gate, the greatest threat to the Queendom. The Nether gate is an organization that kidnaps children to train them into full-time murderers that are hired by nobles to kill for them.

It has been weeks since Lyon has arrived at the Sun palace and she was strolling the palace to accompany the young prince. The young child, Lyon, was a former assassin of the Nether gate until Ferid found her. Ferid the commandant of the Queen's knight and the husband of the Queen of Falena took her in and appointed her as the Prince's new bodyguard. Up until now she was still shy around the Prince and the people around her. She rarely spoke, and always wore a somber face, that the Prince detect she doesn't smile or bear any kind of expression that shows a bliss of happiness.

"Lyon...?" called the young prince of Falena. The two are wandering around the huge palace. It seems that the Prince, Frey, is showing Lyon around the Palace as his father had instructed him.

"Yes, your highness?" asked Lyon in a monotone not a hint of change within her stern features.

The young prince came to a halt at his walk and gaze at the young bodyguard.

"Why do you never smile..?" said the Prince curiosity overwhelmed him. He was anxious that his new bodyguard doesn't enjoy his company and he wants to know the reason.

Lyon stared at the prince trying to figure out what the prince was talking about.

"Lyon?" the Prince called at his absent-minded companion.

"S-smile..?" Lyon repeats the last word of the Prince. She never heard that word before yet and if she did she probably didn't pay attention to it. She rarely communicates in the Nether gate. The only words she typically hear in the assassinate group are "kill", "slay" or "murder" and any other statements that is related to their job of being assassins.

The prince nod "Aren't you happy being with me?" sadness was starting to fill up within his voice as he frown.

The young raven-haired child was filled with bewilderment by the questions of the regal child. She timidly asked "W-what is a smile?"

The young prince was stunned by the reply from his guardian and he thought of whatever kind of place Lyon must be from was dreadful for not even knowing what a smile was. Then the prince pondered for awhile as he close his eyes. Trying to remember what was a smile had been describe to him.

"Well a smile is a way to ummm..ahh no," Frey was thinking hard then he beamed and continue "oh yeah! Its way of expressing you're glad about something important or precious to you When your heart is somewhat ticklish inside you or you feel warm and cozy you can't help but somehow smile."

Lyon listens eagerly and keeps on nodding at the prince description of this so called "Smile"

"Mother said a smile is way to win people's heart and trust hmmm you know Just like this." The young Frey pointed at his face as a sweet smile was form upon it. Lyon rolled her eyes and tilted her head innocently. She tries to copy what the prince had done but she failed. The prince approached the young girl and with his fingers he stretched both ends of Lyon's lips forming an upturned rainbow.

"Look at the glass window," order Frey satisfied and proud at what he did. Slowly Lyon stare at the glass window and saw the "Smile" the royal prince was talking about.

"There you go..! A smile suits you best Lyon, you're very cute."

An innocent praise from the young Frey.

Lyon blushed and fixes her eyes on at the prince. She smiled on her own and said,"I know what a smile now; it's when someone made you feel special. Thank you, Prince."

The Prince returned the smile after that the two continue their strolling around the Sun palace. With the prince endlessly talking about his younger sister and how proud he was to the future Queen, while Lyon has learned to enjoy the company of the prince. Every once in a while she smiles.

Ferid too smiled, he was glad that his son was able to at least open the heart of a former unknown training assassin. He has been secretly following the children and sees if his son would be able to teach the young girl to live her life to its fullest. Now, he can be assured that the young child will surely like the blossoming friendship she was forming with the prince and who might know she might even dedicate her life for the prince if ever he was gone.

"It's a pleasure to be able to live and smile "

Ferid said glancing at the clear blue sky as he walks in the opposite direction the two children had taken. He thinks now a good time to visit the Queen and tell her what their little son had done.

-FIN-

Author's note: Done! I hope it's better than the first one. I really like Lyon's background story although I don't know much about it. She reminds a lot of Gremio and Nanami. Thank you for the time of reading it. 


End file.
